inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Football Frontier International
The Football Frontier International is a tournament held for youth soccer teams around the world. The teams that won their preliminaries get to compete in the FFI as their countries' representatives on Liocott Island. It is currently unknown if the anime Inazuma Eleven GO will ever have an FFI tournament. There are 6 stadiums in total on Liocott Island: *Sea Serpent Stadium *Mountain Lion Stadium *Peacock Stadium *Condor Stadium *Sea Turtle Stadium *Titanic Stadium Participants/Teams Block A * Inazuma Japan (Japan) *Orpheus (Italy) *Unicorn (America) *Knights of Queen (England) *The Empire (Argentina) Block B *The Kingdom (Brazil) *Red Matador (Spain) *Rose Griffon (France) *Brocken Bogue (Germany) * Little Gigant (Cotarl) Eliminated Teams *Big Waves (Australia) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *Desert Lion (Qatar) - Semi-Finals (Asian Rep.) *Fire Dragon (Korea) - Finals (Asian Rep.) *The Barracuda (Saudi Arabia) - Semi-Finals (Asian Rep.) *Red Viper (Uzbekistan) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *Southern Cross (Thailand) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *Last Emperor (China) - Round 1 (Asian Rep.) *The Great Horn (South Africa, played the Africa finals against Little Gigant and lost) - Finals (African Rep.) Back-up Teams *Neo Japan (Japan's assistance/back-up team) *Team K (Italy's back-up team) Matches Asia Representatives (Round 1) *Inazuma Japan VS. Big Waves : Win of Inazuma Japan (2-1) *Southern Cross VS. Desert Lion : Win of Desert Lion *Fire Dragons VS. Red Viper : Win of Fire Dragons *Last Emperor VS. The Barracudas : WIn of The Barracudas Asia Representatives (Semi-Finals) *Inazuma Japan VS. Desert Lion : Win of Inazuma Japan (3-2) *Fire Dragons VS. The Barracudas : Win of Fire Dragons (4-0) Asia Representatives (Final) *Inazuma Japan VS. Fire Dragons : Win of Inazuma Japan (4-3) Africa Representatives (Final) *Little Gigant VS. The Great Horn ; Win of Little Gigant Block A *Inazuma Japan VS. Orpheus : Draw (Anime 3-3) / Win of Inazuma Japan (Game) *Inazuma Japan VS. Unicorn : Win of Inazuma Japan (4-3) *Inazuma Japan VS. Knights of Queen : Win of Inazuma Japan (3-2) *Inazuma Japan VS. The Empire : Win of The Empire (2-1) *Orpheus VS. Unicorn : Draw (Anime) / Win of Orpheus (Game) *Orpheus VS. Knights of Queen : Win of Orpheus *Orpheus VS. The Empire : Win of Orpheus *Unicorn VS. Knights of Queen : Win of Unicorn *Unicorn VS. The Empire : Win of The Empire (2-1) *Knights of Queen VS. The Empire : Win of Knights of Queen Block B *The Kingdom VS. Red Matador : Win of The Kingdom *The Kingdom VS. Rose Griffon : Win of The Kingdom (3-0) *The Kingdom VS. Brocken Bogue : Win of The Kingdom *The Kingdom VS. Little Gigant : Win of The Kingdom *Red Matador VS. Rose Griffon : Win of Red Matador *Red Matador VS. Brocken Bogue : Win of Brocken Bogue *Red Matador VS. Little Gigant : Draw *Rose Griffon VS. Brocken Bogue : Win of Rose Griffon *Rose Griffon VS. Little Gigant : Win of Little Gigant *Brocken Bogue VS Little Gigant : Draw *Semi-Finals **The Kingdom VS. Inazuma Japan : Win of Inazuma Japan (3-2) **Orpheus VS. Little Gigant : Win of Little Gigant (0-8) *Finals **Inazuma Japan VS. Little Gigant : Win of Inazuma Japan (3-2) Category:Tournaments